Mis Maravillosas Vacaciones
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Esos… Esos… rayos, no encontraba un calificativo que les quedara acorde. Eran unos descarados, hostigadores e irreverentes personajes. ¿Cuándo rayos los invitó a quedarse a pasar fiestas con ella? ¿En qué momento les mencionó algo de que estaría sola? xD


**_Hola a todo aquel que se ha detenido a leer esto. Bienvenidos a mi fic. En realidad esta es una propuesta para esta epoca de diciembre y aunque comienza con dias previos a nochebuena (que ya sé que ya pasó), he recibido la inspiración a penas ahora, por lo que hoy lo subiré. Este es un fic donde la pareja final aún no ha sido elegida. Tengo mis pequeños momentos con cada personaje, pero espero que ustedes me indiquen con quien quieren que se quedé Hermione al final. Primero colocaré el fic en HHr, para que luego en el segundo capitulo pasarlo a DHr. Quiero su votación y opinión sincera, así que estaré a expectativas. Tengo un perfil de lo que quiero hacer con este fic, pero aún hay cabos sueltos que se llenaran con la decisión final. Así que lo dejo en ustedes. Sin más que decir. Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y Feliz Año 2009. Cuidense mucho, y nada de ver a Sirius que es mío ¬¬._**

**_See you..._**

**_Andrea Black n.n_**

* * *

**Capitulo No. 1**

Caminaba a paso lento entre la multitud de personas que había a esa hora en la calle. Suspiró exhausta mientras continuaba andando sin inmutarse en detenerse. Se frotó las manos con fuerza, tratando de generar un poco de calor, pero fue inútil. Este era el invierno más frío que había vivido desde que abandonó Hogwarts. Y lo mejor de todo, es que lo pasaría completamente sola.

Aunque no podía quejarse, era la ansiada segunda luna de miel de sus padres y su madurez lo que había generado esta situación. Y como negarle a sus padres un maravilloso mes de vacaciones por el caribe. El tropical y tibio caribe. Jane y George Granger se merecían eso y más por todo lo que habían pasado en los años anteriores y como hija, debía retribuirles todo lo recibido. A pesar de que esto significare un miserable mes en completa soledad.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba en ese momento lleno de vitalidad y alegría por doquier, dado que estaban a pocos días de nochebuena. Pero a contraposición de todo, ella iría caminando al lado contrario. Ella, como la otra mitad de la población, ya que para que el equilibrio exista la mitad del mundo debe estar feliz y la otra mitad, sin misericordia, ha de estar penando. Pero quien era ella para cambiar el equilibrio del universo, tan sólo podía aguantar a que la cómica rueda de la fortuna girara a su favor y le permitiera estar en el lado de los felices. Maldita sea su suerte y el no estar feliz en navidad.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba atrapada en una situación sin precedentes. Sin saber como o porqué, ahora era una de las suplentes de la guardería de su querida prima Antoniette, ya que una de las chicas estaba fuera por licencia de maternidad, y pasaba 8 horas al día cuidando niños que jamás en su vida había visto y lidiando con padres groseros e impacientes. La parte fácil era estar con los pequeños, que cuando querían eran unos terrones de azúcar, pero a veces se preguntaba que si la maternidad era así de complicada, como ella lidiaría con sus futuros retoños. Y la verdad sea dicha, que la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, pero simplemente la hora de despedir a los niños era insoportable. Y con eso se ven los resultados ahora mismo. Regresando a su casa de un muy querido viernes de trabajo, con la espalda hecha polvo y su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre.

Y sin nada en la despensa, ahora estaba en la obligación de hacer una parada en el nada concurrido supermercado. Gracias Dios porque quedaba a tan solo una calle de su casa. Y sin titubear siquiera, preparándose para una larga estadía en la fila a la caja para poder pagar todos los vegetales y demás alimentos con los que llenaría su cocina, y también su estomago. Y un poco del calorcito que irradiaba la calefacción del lugar, simplemente faltaba poco y podría dormir hasta que llegara el lunes. Ahora sólo podía rogar porque la fila fuera más rápido y nadie, realmente nadie fuera a molestar a su casa.

* * *

Que aburrido era pasar vacaciones en su casa. Desde que su padre había muerto, no encontraba entretenimiento en el largo y monótono mes que duraban las vacaciones de final de año. Aunque, ahora con total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, podría aprovechar para ir a ciertos lugares que tenía ansias de conocer y por cosas de la vida, en ocasiones anteriores se había visto obligado a posponer.

Un poco de libertad no le haría daño a nadie, sobretodo el querer conocer un poco de la cultura de los menos afortunados, es decir, de los plebeyos. Y sin duda alguna, empezaría por donde su muggle favorita de todas, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Tomó un sorbo del vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y levantarse de su asiento. Estaba aburrido de todo. De su mansión, de sus casas de campo, de las vacaciones, del trabajo. Estaba harto de todo. Y simplemente quería tiempo para pensar y recomponer su mundo. O que al menos, algo interesante sucediera de una vez por todas.

¿Pero que había de interesante en sentarse a tomar té en las costas griegas? Nada, ya que lo había hecho cientos de veces en su niñez y aún así, su madre seguía adorando ese lugar. Y su padre, achacado por los años, la complacería en su capricho. A veces se preguntaba si la guerra se había llevado al viejo Lucius y había dejado a un substituto en su reemplazo. Porque en los últimos pares de años, este nuevo ser con rostro conocido y cabello un tanto más largo, había estado intentando complacer a la mujer a la que tuvo dominada en la mayor parte de su vida. Ironías de la vida que ahora no pareciera al imponente Lucius Malfoy que se encontraba colgado en uno de los muros del despacho principal de la mansión con su nariz y mentón apuntando el cielo y con una mirada meticulosa y fría.

Y ahora que se encontraba solo en la mansión, no sabia que hacer. Y ya habían pasado dos días desde que sus padres se marcharon y la soledad aún no tenía el efecto esperado. Aún no se sentía tranquilo, o al menos, entretenido. Sino todo lo contrario. Tal vez, lo que necesitaba era una fuerte carga de nostalgia y un poco del tan llamado, "Tiempo entre amigos". Pero quien sería el adecuado para compartir su aburrimiento y ayudarlo a encontrar algún tipo de entretenimiento. Blaise estaba descartado. Ahora mismo debía estar entre las sabanas de alguna mujer desconocida, y pensando sólo con su entrepierna. Pansy era demasiado chillona y sería condenarse a tener que asistir a todas las tediosas fiestas a las que se había negado acudir.

Camino en círculos por la habitación hasta que simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente y se golpeó levemente la sien. Era un idiota por haberlo olvidado. Era perfecto, él tenía el mismo sentido del humor que el suyo y podrían hacer algo con estas grises y singulares vacaciones. Quién más que Theodore Nott.

* * *

Se rascó el mentón mientras sentía a su estomago quejarse por la falta de alimento. Se encaminó abstraído hasta la despensa y la encontró vacía. Se giró y abrió la puerta de la nevera, encontrándola aún más vacía que la despensa. Y nuevamente un gruñido proveniente de su estomago, llenó el lugar. Definitivamente no había nada comestible en su apartamento.

Observó sus ropas y su incipiente barba de un par de días en el espejo de la sala y se detuvo para preguntarse a si mismo si estaba bien salir nuevamente a la calle, luego de varios días sin poner un pie fuera de su hogar. Si estaría preparado para encarar el mundo en estas fechas. Suspiró cansado y se rebatió nuevamente el haberle mentido a su mejor amigo diciendo que pasaría sus vacaciones en el exterior porque había prometido a Andrómeda acompañarla a ella y a Teddy a conocer Grecia.

Aunque por primera vez en varios años tenía tiempo para sentarse a pensar en el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, ahora no se sentía preparado para hacerlo. O más bien no quería hacerlo. Con la nariz roja y los ojos a medio cerrar, se colocó una gruesa chaqueta y una bufanda azul oscuro, y prosiguió a salir al supermercado más cercano a comprar el desayuno, almuerzo y la cena de la próxima semana. Un poco de Atún, algo de cereal y varios paquetes de yogurt y leche.

* * *

-Gracias por su compra.- dijo el cajero con una sonrisa algo forzada y mirándola de pies a cabeza. Bufó exasperada ante aquello. Ya sabía a ciencia cierta que no era una belleza despampanante, pero tampoco es para que la mirara de esa manera. Alzó su mentón ligeramente y tomó sus bolsas para salir por la puerta dignamente. En eso que iba enfocada, intentando no dejar vislumbrar su cansancio y su enojo, chocó contra alguien y lo que llevaba en sus brazos colisionó contra el suelo al igual que su trasero.

-Maldita sea la hora en que entre a este lugar.-murmuró enojada mientras recogía sus cosas y se negaba a masajearse la zona adolorida. No dejaría que su orgullo se pisoteara más. Tomando aire y tratando de controlar su creciente malestar, levantó la mirada dispuesta a disculparse con la desafortunada alma que tuvo la desdicha de haber chocado con ella en su peor momento. Y la sorpresa fue magnánima cuando se encontró con una boca ligeramente curveada, con una pequeña y casi ridícula sonrisa en medio de una creciente barba y un par de ojos verdes que le miraban con disculpa tras del tan conocido par de anteojos redondos. Y ahora, Harry Potter aparecía en su vida de forma inesperada nuevamente.

Enarcó una ceja al mirar su condición. Se veía más delgado y cansado de lo normal. Definitivamente estas vacaciones no les estaban ayudando en nada a ambos. Sonrió un poco más relajada y movió ligeramente la cabeza, mientras se colocaba de pie. Él tomó una de las bolsas y comenzó a caminar con ella rumbo a su casa, ignorando completamente lo que había ido a buscar en un principio. Simplemente robar un poco de la calidez que emanaba la sonrisa de Hermione sería suficiente para reunir el valor que requería el ponerse a pensar en su pasado y su futuro.

* * *

-Siéntate Harry.- ordenó Hermione mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina. -Voy a cocinar algo para los dos, ya que te noto más delgado de lo normal.- dijo Hermione mirándolo con reproche a lo que Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y huyó a su mirada.

-Hermione no tienes…-comenzó a decir Harry mientras caminaba a la cocina, haciendo que Hermione se volteara con un cucharón y lo mirara amenazadoramente.

-Ni te atrevas a continuar, Harry.- interrumpió Hermione mientras fruncía el entrecejo. -No te estás cuidando y quien sabe que cosas pasan por tu cabeza, pero puedes estar seguro que no te dejaré salir de esta casa sin que hayas comido, bañado y cambiado. ¿Oíste?- añadió mientras se acercaba y movía el cucharón frente a Harry que la miraba con los ojos abiertos. En eso se escuchó un sonido, y una risa masculina.

-Por merlín, Hermione Granger. ¿Amenazando a Potter con una cuchara gigante? Nunca esperé ver este lado de tu personalidad.- dijo una voz con cierta burla impregnada.

-¿Qué quieres Theodore?- preguntó Hermione mientras bufaba y se alejaba de Harry y tomaba camino a donde anteriormente se encontraba picando los alimentos.

-Así saludas a tu amigo que con tanto cariño y afecto se dispone a pasar las vacaciones contigo.- respondió Theodore mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry y lo miraba tranquilamente. -Hola por cierto. Te ves algo demacrado, Potter. ¿La vida ha sido dura contigo últimamente?- dijo Theodore mirando al pelinegro que bufó y no respondió.

-¿A que te refieres con pasar las vacaciones conmigo, Theodore?- preguntó Hermione mientras se temía la respuesta de su sonriente y castaño amigo.

-A que dado que tus padres están de viaje y estas pasando las festividades sola, al igual que yo. He decidido venir a tu pequeña, muy pequeña residencia por cierto, y pasar las vacaciones contigo.- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila ante la mirada asombrada y perpleja de ambos ex Gryffindor.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al tiempo, casi sin poder creerlo.

-Están más sincronizado de lo que pensaba.- murmuró Theodore mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y miraba tranquilamente a la castaña. -Pero no importa. Tenemos todo un mes para cambiar eso, y de paso pasarlo juntos y divertirnos. ¿No es así, Hermione?- preguntó sonriente a la joven mientras Harry los miraba sin pestañar.

-Dios santo.-murmuró Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y negaba con la cabeza. Trato de ignorar cualquier pensamiento y continuar cocinando, cuando sintió que una mano le arrebataba el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar los alimentos. -¿Qué crees que haces, Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente. -Eres mi invitado, ves a sentarte en la mesa con Theodore.- demandó la castaña mientras señalaba el asiento junto al castaño.

-Aún continuamos con el asunto de llamarme Theodore. En verdad debes estar incomoda o enojada.- mencionó el castaño con simpleza, haciendo que Hermione se girara a fulminarlo.

-Quiero ayudarte, Mione. Déjame hacerlo.- respondió obstinadamente Harry, mientras cortaba rápidamente todo y encendía la estufa. -Además, soy más hábil que tú en la cocina.- añadió en tono burlón, mientras sonreía ligeramente a la joven, que bufó para luego responder con una sonrisa igual.

-Está bien. Veamos que puedes hacer.- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y observaba a Harry trabajar. -Ahora si, tienes varias cosas que explicar Theodore.- se giró la joven hacia el castaño que la miraba sonriente.

-No hay mucho que explicar, en realidad.- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. -Estaba solo y aburrido en casa, y pensé que hacernos compañía no estaría mal. ¿Acaso soy una molestia para ti, Hermione?- preguntó con suavidad, haciendo suspirar a la castaña.

-Nunca eres una molestia, Theo.- respondió Hermione con suavidad, mirando al castaño sin percatarse de la mirada fija de Harry en ella y que a cada palabra lograba hacer fruncir más el ceño del joven que vivió. En ese momento se escuchó un crepitar proveniente de la sala, lo cual hizo que la joven se levantara inmediatamente y se dirigiera hacia allá, seguida de ambos ojiverdes. Hermione apretó su varita en el bolsillo y se preparó para cualquier cosa, mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la sala, en eso vislumbró una figura masculina que se sacudía sus ropas y murmuraba algo que no lograba entender. De un momento a otro, la figura dio vuelta y se encontró recibiendo de lleno la intensidad de los ojos grises que la observaban. Sintió su garganta cerrarse como reflejo, y como por un instante el aire no logró llegar a sus pulmones, antes de tranquilizarse y lograr controlar su cuerpo, haciendo que frunciera su ceño.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Theodore al ver a la figura vestida de negro en medio de la sala de los Granger. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mirando a su amigo con ligera sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿No es obvio? Vengo a visitar a Granger.- respondió el rubio con su mejor sonrisa, mientras sacaba su varita y limpiaba cualquier rastro de suciedad de si.

-Lárgate Malfoy.- gruñó Harry mientras miraba ferozmente al rubio, quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-Eso quisieras Potter, pero dado el caso que la casa no es tuya, y yo estoy en buenos términos con Granger, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.-respondió Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a donde estaban los tres.

-Malfoy, ¿Tú también?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro, a punto de perder la paciencia. -Merlín, dime que esto no está pasando.- añadió para si misma para luego morderse el labio.

-Bueno, ya que mi camarada no se encontraba en su casa y me moría del aburrimiento, pensé que seguir sus pasos no estaría mal. Y como hace ya bastante tiempo que no manteníamos una conversación decente, quise aprovechar la oportunidad para darte el privilegio de mi compañía en este lugar que llamas casa.- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con tranquilidad. -Así que, ¿Este es el recibimiento que dan los muggles a sus visitas?- preguntó el rubio mientras miraba todo el lugar.

-Dios, necesito sentarme.- dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento más cercano y se llevaba ambas manos al rostro negando en silencio. -Esto debe ser un sueño. Nada más que un sueño.- murmuro mientras los tres varones la miraban confundidos.

-No se que clase de sueños tengas conmigo, Granger. Pero esto definitivamente no es un sueño. Es algo mucho mejor- dijo Draco con arrogancia lo que hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza y lo mirara enojada y a punto de hablar.

-Entonces si estos dos se quedan aquí, yo también vendré a pasar vacaciones contigo.- sentenció Harry, dejando a Hermione paralizada con la boca semiabierta, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Sólo falta que venga Ron y estaremos completos.- masculló Hermione con sarcasmo mientras los fulminaba.

-A la comadreja es mejor no invocarla. Será para que no venga sola, sino traiga a toda su familia con él.- respondió Draco mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña. -Además, para que necesitas de más gente. Si con mi presencia es más que suficiente.- añadió mientras sonreía con superioridad, lo que logró exasperar un poco más a la joven.

-Más que suficiente para darme una migraña colosal.- dijo Hermione en un arrebato. -¿Cómo se supone que vivirán aquí, si ni siquiera traen equipaje?- preguntó Hermione mientras los observaba fijamente.

-No hay problema. Tengo todo lo que necesito en estas maletas.- respondió Theodore mientras mostraba varias maletas reducidas que estaban en su bolsillo.

-Al igual que Theodore, tengo todo mi equipaje conmigo.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad, mientras se llevaba una mano al pantalón y la metía en su bolsillo. -Entonces el único sin nada que hacer aquí es Potter.- añadió mirando con una sonrisa burlona al ojiverde de gafas.

-¿Perdón? Yo estaba aquí antes que ustedes llegaran. Con respecto a la ropa, no hay problema. Simplemente me aparezco en mi casa y ya.-refutó Harry mirando enojado a Draco, en eso un olor llegó a sus narices.

-¿No huele como…?- preguntó Theodore mientras observaba el pasillo.

-¡Quemado!- gritó Hermione mientras se colocaba de pie y salía corriendo a la cocina, encontrándose con su cena completamente arruinada. Suspiró acongojada y con ayuda de su varita comenzó a arreglar el desorden en que había quedado el lugar.

-Mione, ¿Quieres…?- preguntó Harry mientras sacaba su varita del pantalón.

-No quiero nada. Más bien ves a arreglar tus asuntos mientras yo limpio aquí.- interrumpió Hermione sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Bueno, iré por mis cosas.- murmuro Harry mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la sala.

-Buen Viaje Potter. No olvides mandar alguna postal en año nuevo y puedes saltarte las visitas.- dijo Draco desde su asiento mientras le despedía con una mano.

-¿Tan pronto te vas, Potter? Pensé que hoy cocinabas tú.- dijo Theodore mientras lo observaba tranquilamente.

-No me voy por mucho tiempo, Nott. Así que no me desees feliz año todavía Malfoy, si tenemos todas unas vacaciones para disfrutar en comunión.- respondió Harry apretando los dientes, mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y tomaba un poco de los polvos flu, para luego dar la dirección de su casa y marcharse entre las flamas de color verde.

-Ahora sí, Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Theodore al encontrarse a solas con el rubio.

-Como respondí anteriormente, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tus elfos me dijeron que su amo estaba de visita en la casa de una amiga y muy amablemente me indicaron a donde dirigirme para encontrarte.- aseguró Draco mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sonreía tranquilamente. -A parte de ello, la propuesta de pasar una entretenida navidad con Granger era supremamente tentadora. Es cierto que hemos dejado nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero es divertido verla enojarse, así que podríamos decir que vengo a que me recree.-añadió para luego alzar los hombros con simpleza.

-Entiendo.- murmuró Theodore, para luego simplemente sonreír. -Esto se pone interesante, tal vez pueda sacar un poco de provecho.-dijo para si mismo, con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la anterior. Se quedaron en silencio midiendo sus palabras, para luego simplemente ver como emergía de las llamas el tercer integrante masculino de la casa. Ahora, las cosas se iban tornando cada vez más atrayentes.

* * *

Esos… Esos… rayos, no encontraba un calificativo que les quedara acorde. Eran unos descarados, hostigadores e irreverentes personajes. ¿Cuándo rayos los invitó a quedarse a pasar fiestas con ella? ¿En qué momento les mencionó algo de que estaría sola? Porque en verdad parecían saber todos los detalles de su infortunada suerte. Y ahora, tendría que lidiar con su prima, sus amigos, y su compañero de trabajo.

Genial, completamente genial. Ahora su navidad estaba teñida de curiosos colores. De café, gris y verde. Y se sentía tan abrumada y cansada. ¿Dónde había quedado su petición de paz y tranquilidad? Ahora no sólo cuidaba niños, sino que también hacia de niñera para tres adultos. Tres adultos de los cuales dos no sabían hacer absolutamente nada en el mundo muggle y otro, que al parecer no tenía conciencia plena de si mismo y estaba llevando su cuerpo al extremo.

Cuando conoció por primera vez al mundo mágico, nunca se imaginó que tendría que lidiar con cosas como estás y mucho menos que lo haría en navidad. Definitivamente adiós a la tranquila y pacifica navidad, y bienvenidas mis "maravillosas" vacaciones.


End file.
